sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Lego Marvel Super Heroes: Avengers Reassembled
| music = Christopher Young Danny Elfman | editor = Matt Ahrens | company = Marvel Entertainment LEGO | released = | runtime = 22 minutes | country = United States Canada Denmark | language = English }} Lego Marvel Super Heroes: Avengers Reassembled is a computer animated Lego film based on Marvel Comics characters that appeared in Lego Marvel Super Heroes and Lego Marvel's Avengers. It is a re-imagined retelling of Avengers: Age of Ultron while using some elements from Ant-Man and Spider-Man. The film first aired on Disney XD. It is available to watch at Lego.com. Plot As the Avengers (consisting of Captain America, Thor, Iron Man, Hulk, Black Widow, Hawkeye, and Vision) prepare for a party at Avengers Tower, Iron Man is acting strangely during the preparation of the party. Captain America investigates, and finds out that Ultron is controlling his armor. Iron Man then attacks and flees. But as he leaves, Black Widow attaches a tracking device on his back. Captain America and Thor follow while Vision remains in the Quinjet. Captain America, Thor, and Iron Man battle. As he escapes, Vision discovers that Yellowjacket is controlling the armor. The Avengers call Ant-Man and track Iron Man to a HYDRA castle in New York where they also fight Baron Strucker and the Hydra Agents present. Hulk brings Iron Man back to his senses, but he is still not in control of his armour. Hawkeye puts Ant-Man on one of his arrows and launches him towards Iron Man. As Iron Man heads to the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier to do one more thing for Ultron, Ant-Man defeats Yellowjacket. Iron Man downloads top secret files and battles the Avengers. Ant-Man concludes to override the circuit he needs a power surge, which Thor provides. Spider-Man and Iron Spider arrive and reveal that Ultron had stolen the access codes for Avengers Tower, and Iron Man realizes that Ultron wants to control the Iron Legion. Iron Man activates the Hulkbuster and the Avengers head to the tower. Ultron gains control of the Iron Legion and forms them into a huge likeness of himself. Iron Man shoots Ant-Man at Ultron, who goes inside his head and rips out several wires, causing Ultron to malfunction and explode. The Avengers resume their party, and Iron Man makes his announcement which he first mentioned at the beginning: the Avengers have their new member Falcon much to Ant-Man's dismay as he thought that it was going to be himself. The Avengers continue to party, until Hulk accidentally smashes a window that falls on a car. In the post-credits, Iron Man has used parts of Ultron to make an ice-dispensing machine much to Black Widow's dismay. Cast * Laura Bailey - Black Widow * Troy Baker - Hawkeye * Eric Bauza - Amadeus Cho / Iron Spider * Benjamin Diskin - Spider-Man * Grant George - Ant-Man * JP Karliak - Baron Strucker, Vision * Jim Meskimen - Ultron * Bumper Robinson - Falcon * Roger Craig Smith - Captain America * Fred Tatasciore - Hulk * Travis Willingham - Thor, Yellowjacket * Mick Wingert - Iron Man References External links * Lego Marvel Super Heroes: Avengers Reassembled at Internet Movie Database Category:English-language films Category:2015 television films Marvel Super Heroes: Avengers Reassembled Category:Animated films based on Marvel Comics Category:2015 short films Category:2010s animated superhero television films Category:Adventure comedy films Category:Superhero comedy films Category:Computer-animated short films Category:2010s children's fantasy films Category:2015 animated films Category:2015 films Category:Animated superhero films Category:2010s fantasy films Category:2010s children's films Category:Film scores by Christopher Young Category:Films scored by Danny Elfman Category:Film scores by Kenneth Burgomaster Category:Film scores by David Buckley Category:Film scores by Andrew Kawczynski Category:Film scores by Steve Mazzaro